Greek Week
Greek Week is the season four premiere of Full House. It originally aired on September 21, 1990. Opening Teaser In the living room, in honor of his grandparents' arrival (see below), Jesse teaches the girls how to say "Welcome to America" in Greek. However, Michelle is the only one having trouble, so they all have to teach it to her. But that doesn't help either, so the only thing Jesse can suggest is they give them a kiss on the head, and for practice he gives Michelle one. Summary Jesse's grandparents, Gina and Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis arrive for a visit from Greece on the occasion of their 50th wedding anniversary. They have brought three extra guests with them. One of the guests is Melina, the four-year-old daughter of Jesse's cousin, and she looks like a darker-haired Michelle. The other two guests are Sylvio Banalakis, a boy D.J.'s age who sweeps her off her feet, and Silvio's older sister Elena Banalakis, who is one of Jesse's former girlfriends from his teenage years. He was 14 years old the last time he saw her. Elena makes Becky jealous, especially when Elena tells Jesse that Elena and Jesse are still married after getting married in a Pompadorian style ceremony – which is to walk three laps around a table – years ago, which is exactly what D.J. and Sylvio have just done by walking around the kitchen table. Seeing D.J. married in any way at her age is not pleasant for Danny, who wants the procedure reversed as soon as possible, and Becky feels the same way about Jesse and Elena. After the procedures are reversed, Jesse proposes to Becky – for a second time – and she accepts again. Quotes Jesse: he and Elena kiss Have merc... Becky: taps him on the shoulder Jesse: ...edes ( ) come to Greece yet? ---- dance is complete, but Becky still isn't happy as she sees Elena and Jesse hug and kiss. Becky: Oh, this is a pretty picture. I thought I should come down here and give you a chance to explain, but you're too busy hugging your "wife". How could you do this to me?! Jesse: Becky, listen... grabs a plate and breaks it in frustration, and leaves. Joey: Now it's a Greek party! Opa! throws a plate down to the floor, and it breaks. (see ) Everyone: Opa! all break plates in celebration, while Danny grabs an unbroken plate and uses it to scoop up all the pieces. ---- Becky: seeing Iorgos & Gina Aw, Jess. Isn't that beautiful? Jesse: That could be me and you someday. Becky: I hope it will be. Jesse: You know my feeling is, if you love someone, why wait? Becky: Well, what are you waiting for? Jesse: Are you serious!? You really mean it? Becky: Yes! gets down on one knee Jesse: Rebecca... wait a minute. Last time we did this, you left me at the altar. Becky: Jess, we were in Nevada. You said let's get married right this second. This time we can take our time and plan a real wedding. gets on his knee again Wait! You don't have any other wives, in any other countries, right? Jesse: No... Becky: Okay. You were saying? Jesse: Will you walk around the table with me? Becky: Yes. Jesse: Yes! Woo hoo! Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement! Rebecca Donaldson and Jesse Katsopolis are now engaged to be married! Trivia *The second episode to have the teaser tied to the main plot; the first being "13 Candles" from the previous season *From here on, Lori Loughlin is credited in the show's opening credits (but without "and" preceding her name) *Greek Week is actually a week-long celebration in April of each year where fraternity and sorority members participate in programs and events that celebrate their communities *Originally aired on Dave Coulier's 31st birthday *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen make a joint appearance in the episode, when Michelle meets her look-alike cousin *When Danny tells D.J. and Sylvio about the "lovely dining room set chosen just for them", it's a reference to the "special prize" on *It actually is a Greek Orthodox tradition for a couple to walk around a table three times during their wedding ceremony (this, however, doesn't complete the wedding like in the episode)http://web.mit.edu/manoli/www/wedding/ceremony.html *Starting with this episode, and capitalizing on its success last season, the TGIF block goes completely Miller-Boyett: Full House, Family Matters and Perfect Strangers all retain their time slots, with the short-lived Going Places in the 9:30/8:30C time slot (see Season 4#Schedule change for more info) *When Jesse Frederick and Bennett Salvay's music credits appear, "In Memory of Ruth Williams" is shown below *The first episode to use the Lorimar Television music in the closing credits References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere episodes